


Teacher!Levi x Reader

by Mother_of_Dragons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Teacher x Student, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Dragons/pseuds/Mother_of_Dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman offers to walk you to the bus stop. Yes, you read that right, Levi. Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher!Levi x Reader

You sigh in frustration and annoyance as the phone line cuts, trying to balance your open backpack on your raised knee as you root around inside before eventually giving up and sitting down heavily on the stairs. The conversation had been more one sided than you would have liked, with you barely even being able to get a word in edgeways as your father told you that he wouldn’t be able to pick you up from school. This left you with only one other option, seeing as there was absolutely no point in asking your mother since she would be working overtime at the office, like she always was.

To be honest, it was probably more your fault than his. You had been practically frog marched into signing up for several committees by your form teacher, something about it looking good on a college application, and with the coming Winter you had somehow managed to pick the worst combination of clubs to join in terms of time with the quickly darkening nights in your haste to put together a schedule that didn’t clash.

“What are you still doing here, brat?” 

You had been so caught up in your own affairs that you hadn’t even noticed the door behind you open and shut. The voice that had spoken instantly brought you to attention though and you had to refrain from getting up and doing a military salute to your English teacher, Mr Levi Ackerman.

You were left speechless, any words you attempted to utter dying at your lips pathetically, making you look like a goldfish. It almost came as a relief when Levi spoke again, letting out a billow of smoke from the cigarette he had lit before he did.

“What’s the point of opening your mouth if nothing is coming out, do you take pleasure in wasting oxygen? I’ll ask you again, what are you still doing here?”

You gained your voice back immediately, although it didn’t stop you from stuttering as you explained your predicament - from your form tutor, Mr Erwin Smith, lecturing you about life choices, to why you were currently sitting on the school steps, rooting through your bag. “What’s your only option?” Levi asked, voice and facial expression not giving anything away. “Huh? My only option?”

“You said you only had one more option to get home by, what is it?” he asked, although his tone stayed the same you could tell he was growing tired of repeating himself. “Oh, right. I need to take the bus” you replied, realising how stupid and stuck-up that must have sounded coming from you. Truthfully, there was nothing wrong with public transport (in fact you took it regularly) but you had been looking forward to getting home as quickly as possible and grabbing something to eat before you eventually fall asleep.

Mr. Ackerman doesn't seem to notice.

“I’ll walk you there” he finally says, his voice stern as he looks out into the darkness just beyond the school, exempt from its bubble of light.

“Huh?” you say, thinking you had heard him wrong. When he doesn't reply, you have to conclude that he had in fact said he would walk you to the bus stop. “You don't have to do that. It’s not that much of a long walk” you say, although his voice had clearly left no room for argument.

He raises an eyebrow, looking down at you before he speaks again. “Do you really want to go out there, on your own in the dark?” 

You look out at where he had been looking previously. Now that you're really looking, the darkness does seem more daunting than before - anything or anyone could come out at you. “I see your point. If you wouldn't mind Mr. Ackerman, can I still take you up on your offer?” 

“Tch. No more of that Mr. Ackerman crap, my name is Levi. Now get up before I change my mind brat”. You get up hesitantly, knowing that Mr-- Levi, wouldn’t be exactly pleased at the prospect of having to repeat himself to you again and sling your bag over your shoulders after you retrieve your bus pass. You shove it into your jacket pocket and hurry down the stairs after him.

He pauses momentarily to extinguish his cigarette in an abandoned ashtray before he resumes walking at his reasonably fast pace, almost completely disappearing into the darkness.

In your haste to catch up with him, as you get farther and farther from the light around school, by the time your eyes adjust to the darkness of the street it’s already too late and you trip clumsily over a piece of broken sidewalk. He’s by your side in a second, grabbing firmly onto your forearm to pull you up before you fall fully. 

“You should watch where you’re going brat” he comments, no emotion in his voice. Nevertheless, he sits you down on a nearby bench and crouches below you, using the light from his phone to check for a sprain.

The bright light being emitted from the phone distracts you momentarily and you can't help but think that if you had just been calm and rational, you could have just pulled out your phone and found him easily. You’re only pulled out of your reverie when a cold hand rests on your calf, gently straightening the offending leg so that Levi can see better.

You blush despite yourself and look away so there's no chance of him seeing. In all honesty, Mr. Ackerman was scary as a teacher and equally as a human being but your friends had began to comment on how lucky you were to have him as a teacher since he was  _ “so good looking”  _ but the searing look you had given them from behind the large pile of work that Levi had assigned your class had been enough to discourage them from the topic.

Now that you were alone with him, you could in fact see from your friends’ point of view. He was one of the most handsome teachers in the whole school, possibly the--

“Your ankle isn't broken or sprained, just sore” he says calmly as he straightens up from his crouching position. He looks at you expectantly and you take that as a clue to put your sock and shoe back on.

This time when you walk, he stays right by your side, although it does nothing to calm your nerves. Now that you've realised just how attractive he is, there’s no going back. To avoid further embarrassment, you gradually quicken your pace, favouring your good leg, until the brightly lit crossing at the end of the street it visible. 

As you reach it, the pedestrian light switches from red to green - signalling it's safe for you to cross. You offer a quick  _ “Thank you for walking with me” _ in Levi’s general direction before you hastily cross the road, not even waiting for his inevitable snarky reply.

Finally rid of him, you let out a shaky sigh of relief and chalk up your blushing face to the cold as you approach the bus stop. You’re blissfully unaware of Levi’s presence until said teacher comments “I said I’d walk you to the bus stop not the crossing, brat”, making you almost jump out of your skin in surprise. 

He’s leaning against the bus shelter, hands in his pockets casually as he watches you for a response. You immediately feel all the blood in your body rush back to your face and against your better judgement, open your mouth to reply.

What comes next can only be described as a series of unintelligible squeaks before you finally get the good sense to shut your mouth. You immediately look away in embarrassment and instead focus your eyes on your hands, which have turned red from the cold. Noticing this, Levi immediately shrugs off his jacket and offers it to you.

You give him an almost incredulous look and before you can stop yourself, offer an almost habitually irritative reply of “I’ve already got one thanks” and motion to the jacket you’re currently wearing. Your reply surprises you the most, maybe you had been spending too much time with the likes of Levi.

Nevertheless, you immediately start to regret your actions and are about to apologise (you even briefly contemplate adding a full 90 degree bow for good measure) when a strange thing happens - Levi starts laughing. It’s such a strange and unfamiliar sight to you that you almost have to pinch yourself to persuade you that you’re not dreaming.

His eyes crinkle up a little at the corners where they meet and what started out as slight chuckling turns briefly into full on laughter. You don't have to wonder why for long though. When his laughter finally stops, he speaks up voice void of any trace that he’d been full on laughing mere seconds ago apart from the smallest of smiles. “So you do have a voice afterall”

Just one comment and your back to blushing again. 

Thankfully, you spot the movement of the other people at the bus stop in your periphery just in time to notice the approaching bus,  _ your  _ bus.

With renewed hope that you’ll be back home soon enough and can forget this whole awkward situation, you reach for your bus pass (which is,thankfully, still there in your pocket) and join the line to get on the bus. You’re already drooling at the thought of relaxing with your favourite hot beverage and last night's takeaway leftovers when Levi casually calls out: “I expect all assignments to be on my desk by tomorrow morning”

The volume of which you say “Yes sir!” is so loud and unexpected that the old woman in front of you almost drops all of her vegetables in surprise.  You apologise profusely, face burning in embarrassment as you board the bus.

  
You sit discreetly at the back and pull out your phone, looking through your music playlist until you find one labelled Mr Ackerman Stress Reliever which you had made during exam week when he had been even more unbearable than usual - it had been coming in useful ever since. As the bus shifts into motion, you spare a brave glance out of the window to see Levi swing his jacket back over his shoulder, a hint of a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Three fic updates in the space of a few days, two of them being new works, I’m on a roll!
> 
> I got the inspiration for this fic from a real event that happened to me. I had just come back from a class trip, we had gone to see Wicked in theatre, and my Mum was supposed to pick me up as it was kind of late but she had forgotten so I had to take the bus and since my school is on a side street behind a bunch of houses etc. there’s a few minutes walk to the main street where I take the bus and a concerned teacher offered to walk me to the bus stop but I declined. I thought it was really sweet though so… yeah.


End file.
